<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Physical and Psychological Sensation Similar to that of Drowning by GarnetsAndRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787036">A Physical and Psychological Sensation Similar to that of Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/pseuds/GarnetsAndRoses'>GarnetsAndRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Definitions of Words You Never Want to Hear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gaslighting, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Waterboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/pseuds/GarnetsAndRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of the recent Dream SMP event where Tommy was put on trial. However, it goes a lot worse for poor Tommy. For waterboarding you need fabric, and a certain child's signature bandana can do the trick . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Definitions of Words You Never Want to Hear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Physical and Psychological Sensation Similar to that of Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So please heed the warnings! This is pretty dark IMO and I don't want anyone to have a negative experience because they didn't expect the intense stuff. Also, this is just an AU for a reason and this is just going off of the *characters* of the streamers of the Dream SMP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy thrashed as Dream and Fundy and what seemed like a million other people pulled him back. He clawed at the arms hooked under his and snapped at any fingers that strayed too close to his mouth. “What are you doing?! Let me go! Tubbo!”</p><p>Tubbo followed the crowd of people solemnly. His fingers strayed towards his tie and fingered the golden replica of the L’Manburg flag clipped at the bottom. “It’s standard procedure, Tommy. If you didn’t fight back they’d be gentler. . .”</p><p>“What the hell, that’s stupid! Tell them t—” Someone from outside his field of vision thrust a sock into his mouth. Quackity came into view and adjusted it, a grim expression carved across his face. Tommy’s eyes roved wildly along the procession of armored people slowly moving towards the impromptu courthouse.</p><p>Dream declared, “Tubbo, you’ll be the judge?”</p><p>“Of course. I am the president, after all.”</p><p>With a muffled cry, Tommy kicked at the people surrounding him. The world spun dizzyingly, the details smudged. But it was just tears that blurred the outlines of the obsidian-lined horizon, and they were flung from his eyes as he was thrown into a chair. Someone—was it Sapnap? Their fingernails were painted with fiery streaks— locked their arm across his throat as more of the crowd pulled restraints tight around his wrists and ankles.</p><p>Suddenly, just as quickly as he had been locked in, Tommy was looking up at the stony faces of his allies and enemies. His fingers curled and twitched as he registered the fact that leather straps and coarse rope was restraining him to one of the least comfortable wooden chairs ever invented. Gagging and spitting out the sock, he shouted, “I didn’t do anything! Let me go!”</p><p>Dream, standing tall with his axe shining across his back, flew forward and seized the bandana around Tommy’s neck in a tight fist. A few gasps escaped from the gathered people. Tommy sputtered as the man drew his face close and snarled, “You know what you did. George?”</p><p>Weaving in between the figures with their drawn weapons, George emerged and walked behind Tommy while narrating, “You see, I logged on expecting a perfectly intact cottage. But <em> someone </em> thought it would be funny to set it on fire.” His thin fingers tugged on the bandana’s knot and the red fabric was pulled away from Tommy’s neck, exposing the goosebumps covering his pale skin.</p><p>A less icy voice countered, “At least it wasn’t permanent. You could always pay someone to fix it.” <em> Fundy. </em></p><p>Chest heaving, the prisoner mumbled, “I thought you would have slept for longer. I mean, what if you hadn’t seen it until next week?”</p><p>A slap ripped across his face and he yelped.</p><p>Dream stepped back before Tommy closed his teeth on the empty air where the green-clad man’s hand had just been.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” mumbled Quackity from a few feet away. The taller teen rubbed the back of his neck and asked, “Was that really necessary?”</p><p>Tubbo interrupted before anyone could reply, <em> Of course it wasn’t. </em>He was reaching for the wall, which was studded with levers. He demanded, “Tommy, did you burn George’s house down?”</p><p>In the chair, Tommy panted for breath and stared at his sneakers. His feet traced circles on the puddle-covered stone. “No.”</p><p>The mechanical sound of a lever being pulled caused Tommy’s head to snap up. “I swear I didn’t okay? Don’t do whatever that is!”</p><p>George stepped in front of Tommy and roughly pressed the bandana over his lower face. The teen shook his head frantically but George had already tied a knot to secure the fabric. At least it wasn’t a sock, but Tommy struggled to protest and whine, “What are you doing?”</p><p>Someone in the audience clucked their tongue in disapproval. Tubbo handed a clipboard to a hesitant Karl and stepped forward. Dream grinned wickedly and moved out of sight. But Tommy couldn’t look to see what Dream was picking up because his best friend grabbed a handful of his blonde hair and jerked Tommy’s head back.</p><p>“Did you have any accomplices?” hissed the president.</p><p>The prisoner’s lips moved to form the name <em> Ranboo </em> but stopped halfway through. “No.” Tommy couldn’t sell out his new friend, who was certainly standing in the audience with a horrified expression. So he gritted his teeth behind the bandana and shook his head even though it only made Tubbo pull his hair harder.</p><p>Dream loomed over Tommy and whispered, “Wrong answer, kiddo.” He raised a pitcher of water and poured it across the boy’s face.</p><p>His whole world was just water, as it streamed down his nostrils and mouth and set his skin aflame. It pooled in his eyes and his stomach and his brain. Nothing existed other than the agony and the fear lighting up every neuron of his mind. <em> He was going to drown. </em> Tommy wailed but it only emerged as a gurgle.</p><p>Niki rushed forward and screamed, reaching for the child writhing in the chair. But a sword flashed in George’s free hand and he poised it at her throat. She collapsed backwards into Fundy’s paws. Dream ignored the commotion and tilted back his hand, stopping the flow. Next to him, Tubbo winced as his friend attempted to spit out the water. The rivulets tracing Tommy’s face disguised the profuse snot and tears, but the sobbing gave him away.</p><p>George pulled down the soaked cloth to let Tommy speak.</p><p>“Please, no . . .” begged the restrained teen. “I didn’t have any accomplices. Just me . . .” He blinked furiously, his eyelashes batting droplets away.</p><p>Tubbo let go of the fistful of hair and used his other hand to tenderly swipe the water from Tommy’s face. He brushed his thumb against his friend’s flushed cheek. “Don’t you know how your actions reflect on the government of L’Manburg? Arson doesn’t make for the best introduction to a new administration, after all,” Tubbo cooed.</p><p>Tommy wept, letting his head sag down. His bangs dripped onto his shirt. “But it was a prank. It was just a prank.”</p><p>Ranboo shoved his way past the other people watching in somber silence. The lanky hybrid stepped forward, pulling down his two-toned mask to cry, “He’s right! The damage to George’s house is easily fixed.” His voice trembled. “And . . . Tommy’s just a kid.”</p><p>“Not the best defense I’ve ever heard,” retorted Dream. The man stood up straight but kept his jug held poised above Tommy’s head. Netherite armor glinted in the sunlight leaking through the roof, a silent reminder of his power. “It doesn’t particularly sound like this <em> criminal </em> has learned his lesson.”</p><p>Nodding, George grasped Tommy’s face and pulled the bandana back over it. Tubbo jerked back in surprise. Dream raked his eyes over the audience before tipping the pitcher over Tommy.</p><p>The boy only whimpered as the flow choked him and filled up his throat. The burning was nothing compared to the drowning sensation as liquid filled the pit of his stomach. His brain screamed in a needless warning, making Tommy gasp for any air possible but only find more water.</p><p>It was an eternity of torture before the stream trickled to a stop. Dream wheezed in laughter and slapped his thigh. “Oh my God, we ran out of water! We ran out of <em> fucking </em> water for the <em> waterboarding. </em> Doesn’t anyone have a water bottle or something?”</p><p>“C’mon, can’t you see that Tommy’s had enough?” Quackity yelled back, gesturing wildly at the sobbing teen.</p><p>Sighing, George released Tommy’s head. Tubbo looked back down to his friend, who tried to mewl something pitiful through the soaked red fabric stretched across his face. Of course seeing a child like that would make anyone feel guilty, but Tubbo had to be the president of his nation. There would be no mercy for his right-hand man.</p><p>“Let’s let him dry off for now,” Tubbo decided. “I’m the judge anyway, so I’ll stay here to transcribe what happened.</p><p>Sapnap, moving away from George’s side to stand in front of the crowd, announced, “You heard what Tubbo said, move out!” He poked at the crowd with a shimmering sword and the people were ushered out until only Tubbo and Tommy remained.</p><p>Looking down at his friend, Tubbo sighed and lifted Tommy’s chin. Tommy wheezed and struggled to open his eyes. The brunette removed the red bandana, letting it wetly slap the stone floor. He used a suit sleeve to wipe Tommy’s face.</p><p>“Why’d you let them do this, Tubbo?” murmured the blonde teen. He gagged again, water dripping from his mouth.</p><p>Tubbo could only reply, “I might have been a little mean earlier, but you did deserve it. Surely you knew Dream would stand up for George, right? You’re smarter than you look, Toms . . .” His nose wrinkled at the lie. It wasn’t like anybody could look smart when their face was damp and slime ran from their nose. The older teen busied himself with undoing the restraints, then stood up and patted Tommy’s shoulder.</p><p>More coughing from Tommy. It took an enormous amount of effort for him to look up and smile. “That makes sense. Thanks, Tubbster . . . Is it alright if I just sleep here for a bit . . .?”</p><p>“Of course, Toms.”</p><p>Tubbo was about to turn and leave before stopping and listening to make sure the wheezing breaths didn’t suddenly stop. He brushed away the soggy bangs plastered to Tommy’s face and pressed a quick kiss to his friend’s forehead.</p><p>Tubbo decided he wasn’t really as apologetic as he had sounded earlier. A president does what a president has to do, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so yeah, i'm losing it over the recent stream. poor tommy :( even though he's my comfort character i was very compelled by the trial and thought it could be more dark. and that's when i noticed that ranboo's cell in-game had water on the floor . . . thank you for reading my brain's evilest idea yet!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>